Ideals
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The story went on a different way yet Siluca Meletes the prodigal Mage will still meet her ideal Lord and probably meet her forever king. A/N: characters are a bit OOC but I wrote it that way, I got a weak heart. Warning: Slightly canonish Tags: Romance, lots of fluff, a bit of comedy and more romance and a bit of action.


Title: Ideal

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Siluca Meletes is late and she knows it, running on the streets and seeing the carnival making their parade for the joyous day a Grancrest is about to be created and a new emperor is to be crowned, she was delighted of herself for saving the soon to be emperor and his queen after her sister a drop out mage now an artist revealed a secret to her and her father who was at that time a contracted mage of the Alliance's leader had put a stop to it, Eramu has been purged killing all those mage plotting on summoning the demon lord to murder the couple who is about to be wed.

After the news, mages all around the world chose sides, and some who held on their mages' code stayed loyal to their lords, however there were collaborators around as well, those lord who support the research and funding the Academy, they too are bind with the Association and has a magic circle that controls them and their heart.

Siluca discovering her sister's mark she immediately removed the strong spell on her own. Sadly her sister is no longer an artist after her marks disappeared yet her skills in combat remained.

She sighed in relief arriving on time for her friend's wedding, it was a grand one as everyone in the continent waited for the grand event and was excited. Siluca awed at the scene smiling at the event.

With the wedding went through without a hitch, the couple thanked her and her father, Alexis Deux is now crowned as the emperor however the ceremony of crowning the Grancrest to him is not yet in order, knowing there are still lurking threats around they need to setup tight security for it.

Siluca Meletes was rewarded by the new Chancellor and was asked what was she wanted nor desired, to everyone's surprise Siluca wanted to be a free mage, she wanted to choose someone to be her contracted Lord and Marrine smiled at her wish, Marrine and Alexis granted her the freedom she wanted however since the mages who are used to using magic and spells sooner when Alexis obtain the Grancrest all power and Chaos will disappear and they have to get used to without using one, and since the grand council created by Alexis decided that they will make use of their tactical war skills and use them as an adviser to the Lords rather than dissolve their organization as the remaining mages who supported the Lords helped them obtain the Grancrest.

* * *

In the present Siluca is with the couple and headed to Sievis where Alexi's best friend is residing as the new lord and share the same sympathy and love to their people, he met the young lord as a knight and helped him from an ambush.

"He was alone at that time and was a traveling knight" Alexis told as he and his wife with Siluca rode the carriage to their destination, arriving it was just a small castle fort, not that small but perfect for the territory that the Lord is ruling.

"I'm sorry but Lord Theo headed out to help the workers" Siluca and Marrine were surprised at the lord's personality.

"It is alright, it is expected of him" chuckled Alexis and took his wife's hand as they set off to the town only to be pointed at the forest, walking around the fields the plants were all in bloom and healthy, the people and vegetation were all lively as they were greeted, newly built structures like a huge barn and silos were created and there was another huge building which is already on its way to construction, men worked while women bring them food and other needs, children played happily.

Siluca smiled at the sight, when they arrived at the forest where few men with huge body frame are cutting logs while they spotted another man with dark green hair with a smaller frame average to his age, he was the same as the other men working shirtless and sporting his semi-buffed body build his abdominal muscles are toner with his arms and biceps swinging the axe chopping off chunks of the tree.

"Timber!" he shouted and a loud crash of tree fell.

"Theo!" called by Alexis enthusiastically.

"Alexis!" the man named Theo greeted with a bright smile.

"Theo! Please meet my wife, Marrine and our Mage friend Siluca, she's the one who saved us" said by the emperor in gratitude.

"Nice to meet both of you" he bowed to Marrine and Siluca, "I'm sorry I'm wearing nothing" he chuckled in embarrassment, "Also you should help" and handed Alexis another axe.

"All these constructions are drafted by you so you should help" teased Theo to Alexis, both are great friends and share the same love for their people.

"Yes I did, but all of it was your plans and ideas~" playfully returned by his friend and offered him another axe.

Alexis shook his head and took it, "Now start chopping" laughed Theo and the two ladies were baffled that a mere Lord is telling the Emperor to start chopping and the other obliged to do it.

Theo offered the two ladies some seat and let them get amused at Alexi's swings while Theo enjoyed seeing his best friend suffer, moments later he gave up and Theo was just messing with him, they went back walking to the castle, Theo now dressed in his usual white dress shirt and dark green coat, "The construction we're dealing with right now is a school, for commoner children to learn" Theo smiled at the ideas and plans he and Alexis planned for the people who cannot afford sending their children to proper one.

"Sir. Alexis told us you are a commoner, how did you become a lord and where did you get your Crest?" Siluca quizzed since she knew that it can only be inherited,

"I created it, in my home chaos is everywhere and I made it to exterminate demons" he told and showed his blue crest, Siluca amazed at what the man did, "I decided to become a lord for me to rule my home land, however that's far from happening since I'm going against the Rossinis"

"Why are you doing all of these things exactly? And what word do you wish to create exactly?" Siluca further inquired while the other couple can feel that Siluca is interested at the man since he is different from other lords since Theo carry out his reign like the first lord Leon.

"My home land is infested and rampant with chaos, disasters are frequent, the people are afraid of their lord, my land is being managed by fear and corruption by the tyranny of Vice count Rossini, my father was killed by the Rossinis after he helped our village" he told, "He taught me to create a silo and other things when I was little, the silo we made was a secret one for the people of the village to store our ration for winter, but one of the villagers had told the Rossinis and decapitated my father as an example, and when I get my title, I'm going back to free my people but somehow it seemed impossible" Marrine looked saddened at what he told and Alexis patted his back, and Siluca finally decided, she gave a smug smile.

"Then are you giving up?" she challenged.

"NO!" he burst, "I'm going to raise my rank by enhancing my own power! No matter how many years it takes" he looked down.

"In that case, I'll give you a hand" she looked at him with determination, "Say what rank are you exactly?" she asked.

"A Baron?" he raised his eye brows in suspicion.

"Great, you can now enter in to a contract with one mage" she smirked and Marrine knew exactly that she had chosen the person she wanted to serve.

"Really? Can I do that with someone other than you?" he asked flatly and the couple who were listing was shaking trying to suppress their laughter from the scene.

"I'm already committed to a contract. To think you really want me?" she tried to act and Marrine lost it, she hid her face on Alexis' shoulder her husband held her hand for support trying o hide his laughter.

"I never said that, did I?" Theo started to question himself as well and it was turning in to a comedy for the couple.

Suddenly Siluca took Theo's hand and kneeled, "I Siluca Meletes hereby enter into contract with Baron Theo and swear my eternal allegiance to him" she said.

"You're the one forcing yourself on me, right?" his eyes were unamused at the situation happening.

"Just give it time, you'll find me helpful~" she jest while the couple across them were suppressing their laughter at what happened.

"Well… I don't mind" he sighed and Siluca grabbed his meaty arm and cuddled it.

Alexis and Theo spoke with few things in their mind as they create plans for the establishments, Alexis' plan is to start with Theo's domain and continue with the other, Siluca finds it interesting since she finds the average Baron her ideal man both in Lord's code and her own personal one.

"Say, did Lassic came to visit?" asked Alexis.

"He did and he will be coming back tomorrow to help, he'll be bringing Gasik and Petr for other constructions, right now I'm recruiting some guards, as you can see, I only have ten" Theo chuckled and Marrine laughed.

"Talk about starting from scratch, and please take care of my best friend Siluca" winked Marrine sending him a teasing message since she and Alexis are teasing Theo with Siluca.

"I will" chuckled Theo.

"Take care" nodded by Theo as the couple steps in their carriage.

"I'll ask Irvin to bring all your belongings" winked Marrine at Siluca and she blushed knowing Marrine is trying to get the Lord and her close, "For now, maybe you can borrow some clothing from him~" with that jest Siluca blushed madly.

"Oh and Siluca, if Theo gets injured or bruised it's normal" said Alexis in jest and followed his wife and his friend just looked at him shocked.

After they left, Theo brought Siluca to her new room told her he'll be in the study checking on his paper works. With Theo gone, she summoned her familiar and immediately cuddled him, the cat familiar purred when she petted his chin, suddenly Theo barged in seeing Siluca's girly and happy sight petting her familiar, Theo looked surprised and dropped the button up shirt he was holding.

He finally saw her girly side and was baffled seeing how cute she is, "Uh… I brought a shirt for you to use when you sleep?" he said still baffled.

He picked it up and placed it on her bed, "He has good eyes" the cat turned to Siluca.

"Thank you" smiled by Theo baffled.

Theo asked Siluca if he can pet the talking cat who introduced himself as Sir. Balgary and Siluca gave permission. When Theo left, "I like him… he's nice" said by the cat and Siluca smiled.

"Good to know, he is the lord I'll be serving"

"Why do you need me for?" the familiar asked immediately and Siluca replied.

"Can you fetch my sister for me? Right now Sir. Theo has little staff and guards around castle, we could need an expert in combat and what better wat for it is my sister Aishela!" the cat looked at his master in horror.

"Fine" he sighed.

"I promise when you comeback, I'll make you all your favorites!" she said and he disappeared sinking on his shadow.

Siluca smiled at the sight of the shirt her master lend her.

* * *

The next morning Siluca woke up fresh and giggled seeing her wearing his button up shirt it was down her lower thighs and thought of keeping it but she was embarrassed.

She got dressed and went out to look for Theo and found him in the kitchen making food, remembering they don't have staff nor chefs and she was surprised to see him make food, "Please, sit, this will be done in a minute" he told.

Now that she thought about it, Theo and her are the only people living inside the huge castle and both are alone in one room, she blushed but her musing was cut off when Theo placed her plate full of pancakes he then placed some berries beside her to put on her freshly cooked breakfast, she mused seeing his own plate full of eggs and thinly sliced pork belly and bread.

They ate breakfast quietly until Theo broke the silence, "I'll be heading out to the town to help with the construction, you can stay here if you want" he told.

"No… I want to help" she smiled, "I mean I can't carry big logs like you guys do, but I think I can help with what the women are doing" she shrugged.

"Alright… although are you alright with your clothes like that?" he looked concerned seeing her short skirt, she blushed and nodded.

Heading out Theo left his coat in his office and headed out with only his button up, beside him is Siluca and immediately she was welcomed by the people. While Theo left to help the men, the village women started to tease and ask Siluca her relationship to Theo who she flatly replied that they were only strictly linked by contract as mage and lord; they were disappointed but still wished them both to be together as they see them as perfect match.

Siluca later that noon brought food she made for him and found him the same state she met him yesterday, his shirt was off and his upper body full of sweat, she blushed and gave him the basket full of food, Theo was teased by the loggers for it.

Afternoon came and Irvin and Aishela arrived with her things, Theo went back to his work with the papers when Lassic also arrived bring him with his own recruits for Theo to have, they had dinner together and Theo told that she is his new mage, Siluca mused seeing a familiar face and Moreno in return was not happy to see her.

Irvin told Siluca that he is ordered by Marrine to be Siluca's footman and be the staff of Theo's household.

Siluca thought of things she had been doing and pushing Theo do and forgot to thank him for things he did for her, she went up to his study only to find him with only his shirt on and a straw flat top rounded farmer's hat with green strap around its head piece. She found it cute and giggled, she blushed when Theo inched closer to her, "I'm sorry to disturb you both but there is a big fire in the forging factory" said by Irvin who barged in and Theo looked serious, putting on his coat and arm armor that he uses as a shield and strapping on his sword he was followed by Siluca and Aishela.

One man was injured and he was familiar to Siluca since he had been with Theo cutting logs that afternoon Siluca healed him but it was a minor aid enough to keep him alive, Theo and Aishela battled and distracted the chaos who created fire when Siluca went up to the well and decided to put out the chaos with it, chanting the chaos attacked her however she was already done with her spell and pointed her wand to the demon and wrapped it with the massive water bubble, the demon exploded and Theo was quick enough to shield her from the steam of explosion, Siluca had to use her casted shield to the man who was hurt by the incident.

Siluca passed out from exhaustion and Theo brought her home, Aishela might not like Theo that much but thanked him for caring and protecting Siluca.

The morning later Siluca burst awake and asked how long was she out and was immediately replied by Aishela that she out till morning, Siluca felt bad letting Theo deal with the aftermath and changed to her mage clothes and went out to find her bruised master who's smiling assuring his people.

"More fixing" he jested at her and she gave a worried smile.

"Let's get you patched up?" and she took his hand and went back to the castle, "Strip" she demanded and Theo removed his torn shirt, "Thank you for saving me" she shyly smiled and started to put ointments on his minor wounds while she wrapped bandages around his abdomen, she had to bite her lower lip palming his molded abdomen and feel how hard it is.

"I promised Marrine I'd care for you right" he smiled, "But what I'm worried is that we need to fix all damages" he sighed.

Siluca loved how he cares for his people, me and the others will help don't worry" she assured him.

"Thank you"

"By the way, I talked to Lady Marrine asking permission and help regarding the matter from the king of Sievis" she sighed, "Sadly the Waldlind and Jalucia wouldn't give us support as they wanted to stay neutral however I need to head to the Castle Unicorn to speak with the Altirk Earl and ask him for support, right now we cannot defeat the army with our number"

"Thank you" Theo again looked at her with appreciation.

"That's what I'm here right?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand over hers and held it tight smiling up at her while she blush.

They were interrupted when Irvin knocked and informed them that the villagers wanted to thank them and sent some gifts, Theo chuckled and walked out with only his pants and bandage on while Siluca held on him even though he seemed fine.

Heading to the throne room, the family of the blacksmith and other villagers were there giving Theo and Siluca some fruits they harvested and other crops, but Theo being the good man he is, "It is alright, you can bring home your harvest, I was just doing my job as a lord" he told and people gave him their gratitude even though they insisted to give him their harvest, Theo politely refused knowing that the food is enough for the season.

Theo and Siluca went back to finish treating his wounds in his room and let him rest while Siluca had to deal with her paperwork.

* * *

Weeks later Siluca fitted in his life as his Mage perfectly they might have some arguments but she has been helping him finish all the projects he had in mind and she even offered to teach the children few basic learning skills such as to read and to write, a simple mathematics and other simple subjects that might help them in their age.

During that time Siluca was teaching the children her classroom is under the tree and enjoyed the tint sipping sunlight through its leaves while she teach, Theo at times would stop over and sit by the children and listen to her until she notice he's there musing at her, it is his way of teasing her.

Aishela and Lassic were busy training recruits as they are now part of Theo's household, Theo's household staff and guards started to go up in numbers after defeating the lord who attacked his domain, now Lord Neyman is one of the lords that serve Theo and shared with Alexis and Theo's projects for his domain.

* * *

Currently Theo just arrived back and forgot to eat his dinner and headed straight to his office to finish his paperwork, Siluca knew he arrived brought a tray with her full of food and persuaded him to eat and finish work later.

Noticing he has been cracking his back and neck and sighing in discomfort, "Go lay on your stomach" Siluca pointed at the carpet by his coffee table and Theo looked at her in baffle but complied.

He took off his shirt as instructed and laid on his stomach to his surprise Siluca sat on his lower back and started pressing the knotted muscles on his back, Theo moaned when Siluca pressed the right spot and Siluca mused.

"Your hands work magic on my back" he moaned and sighed in content.

"Good to know this is helping" she giggled and continued to work all over his back, "I'll go back to get some oil for your back, my hands hurt because you back is rough and tough" she complained and he chuckled.

"Please hurry… I really liked it" he sighed and continued to lay on his stomach, Siluca got up and left and shortly returned with her ointment and oil.

She continued and later on finished, shaking her hands from the stiffness of Theo's back, Theo took her hands and started massaging it for her, both for weeks started their casual touches and intimacy without noticing.

Theo ate and was persuaded by Siluca to rest instead, Theo took that advice when she stopped him for a moment, "I'll be heading to Castle unicorn tomorrow" she told and Theo looked saddened and it got her wondering.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"Probably a day or two" she shrugged,

"No I'm not used when you're not around" he sighed, "Can I come?" he asked.

"No, you can't you have to keep an eye on everything" she said and Theo looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"Then stay with me for a while, you'll be gone tomorrow" Siluca started at him shocked how clingy he is and sighed giving up knowing Theo's persistence in matters that he wanted.

"Fine, but I'll leave after you fell asleep" she treats him alike a baby at times and Theo's face brighten up and pulled her back to his office.

Both stayed by the carpet until Siluca yawned and about to fall asleep, "Sir. Theo, I need to sleep" she was about to leave when Theo looked like a kicked puppy again.

"But you said until I fell asleep" with that she sighed in defeat and sat back beside him, Theo hid his smug smile after she fell asleep on his shoulder, pulling her to lay with him and putting his coat around her he cuddled her to sleep.

* * *

Siluca tighten her grip on her comfortable pillow and pressing her face on it as she finds it comforting and cozy, she Siluca tighten her grip on her comfortable pillow and smothered her face on it as she finds it comforting and cozy, she heard a groan when she move her thigh over a bulgy area of her pillow, she repeated it a few times to confirm when, "Please Siluca… you're going to make it worse" her nerves woke up faster than she heard her dorm is catching fire.

She sat up staring at Theo in horror the man followed with a groan rubbing his eyes and yawned, scratching his head he gave her his warm smile, "Morning, bet you slept well?" he asked and Siluca blush knowing she did.

"Sorry I slept on you" she told.

"It's fine, besides it's my fault you did not sleep in your room" he smiled apologetically.

When Siluca was about to scold him because of what happened Irvin burst in, "Sir. Theo, I can't find Lady Sil…" Irvin started in shock at the sight, Siluca sitting on Theo's lap while both on the floor and Theo was half naked while Siluca is only wearing her white button up shirt, clothes discarded on one of the sofa, he turned, "I'm sorry to barge in" and he quickly disappeared.

Theo sighed, "I need to go and prepare" and Siluca sighed as well.

"Please hurry back" pouted Theo at her.

"Are you gonna miss me that much?" she mused at his clinginess besides they don't even have that kind of relationship, just yet. She thought.

And he nodded which shocked her, "Just hurry back"

Siluca is about to enter her carriage with Irvin Theo stood by the door of her ride, "Are you sure you're going to be back by tomorrow afternoon?" Siluca sighed since he had been that clingy lord since last night, she nodded too tired to argue, "Just stay safe, Irvin take care of her?" he asked the footman who nodded in amusement.

Lassic and Neyman grinned at him knowing their Lord has fallen deep in to cupid's pit.

After Siluca left everyone in the villages and castle muse at his sad reaction, he looked lonely and avoided everyone, however when taking his usual walk to the school, "Sir. Theo!" repeated calls of the children and jumping on him, "Where is Teacher Siluca" with that question he sighed deeply and wanted to sit somewhere.

"She had to go somewhere important" he gave a weak smile and the older folks noticed him, they shooed away the children to play somewhere.

"Do you like Lady Siluca milord?" asked by the elderly man who chuckled on Theo's lovesick reaction.

"Yes, I like her. Am I obvious that bad?" he asked.

Every day we see both of you together it's like you both have a world of your own, I bet Lady Siluca feels the same for you" he smiled.

"I guess… she did not complain when we fell asleep together last night" he shrugged, "I hope that wasn't the last though" he wished.

"Goodness, my lord you are in love with her" chuckled by the old man noticing the deep feelings of the young lord. Theo groaned and buried his face to his palms.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Milady you've been sighing for the umpteenth time…" said by the footman noticing Siluca's complains.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"You like lord Theo?"

"I do, but…" she bushed, "I bet he doesn't feel the same way for me…" she look out the window.

"I doubt it Lady Siluca, Sir Theo cares so much about you and he at times is worried when you are out to teach children" he revealed.

"He does?" she looks back to the footman.

"You made him pudding once and he never ate any pudding other than yours after" he mused and Siluca blushed.

"We're here Milady" and the carriage stopped.

Heading the castle, they were greeted by three young mages, she was lead to the head mage of the household, "Senior Margaret, it is nice and a pleasure to see you again" she bowed to the red head woman who seemed upset to her.

"You got some nerves to show yourself here?" the red hair mage snarled at her.

"I'm sorry to have refused Sir. Villar but I have my own reasons, however my Master Theo and I needed the Earl of Altirk's help in support for the Selvis' attack in our domain" she explained.

"And why should we help you?" asked by Margaret.

"My master and I will join your treaty and would be at your service…"

"We decline" with that Siluca expected it and sighed, she did not push on and decided it would be better to leave, Theo might not be happy with the result but he might be delighted that she will be home shortly, for now she had to devise a plan to defeat the King of Selves.

* * *

At meal time everyone on Theo's household were worried the same time mused at his actions, the chef decided to cheer up his lord by making a pudding since it is his favorite after he discovered he loves to eat it when Siluca makes him one, for some reason instead of eating it he play playing with his food and look sad, "Cheer up, Sir. Lady Siluca will be home soon" said by the chef and the other lords who were present including vice count Shakes who came to visit are suppressing their laughter.

Sartorus, the old mage that was sent by Marrine to help Theo in his projects shook his head knowing he has fallen for the young talented mage.

The looked up and breathe deeply and placed his palm supporting his cheek, Lassic lost it and apologized, Theo apologized that he didn't eat much of his chef's effort however the chef did not care less as he was amused at his Lord.

"You really like my sister don't you?" said Aishela taking a bite on her stake.

"I know, I'm that obvious… but I think Siluca is the one who did not notice it" he looked away and Aishela shook her head.

"I'm not going to interfere with your relationship but one thing is for sure, hurt her and you will lose your chances of having an heir.

"I'll hang myself first before I hurt her" Aishela nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good to know"

* * *

Theo was out the yard of the castle where he would always be when he has free time whenever Irvin is not training him, fixing his little outdoor shed with his hammock and chicken coop, since the villagers liked to gift him with either crops or livestock and him being fond of it as he grew up from a village.

He was hammering some few loose nails in his shed when one of the guards rush in with a bright smile, "Lady Siluca is back!" with that Theo shoved the hammer to his hand and went out to greet Siluca only to find her with a frown.

"A word with you please?" she asked and Theo pulled her to his office.

Siluca took her seat across him, "They refused to help us" she sighed, "But I'll do my best to counter our enemy's attack" she promised, "I got few in mind but I will need Senior Moreno and sir Sartorus' help" she told.

"Then we'll call them in" he smiled at her giving all his trust and confidence in her ideas and plan.

"Sir Sartorus will you speak with the other free lords?" and the old mage nodded in agreement smiling at her as she tries her best to help the young lord.

Moreno was instructed the same way, Siluca gave out the message to other free lords who wanted to be recognized as free lords since the king of Selves is planning to unite the continent by force and kill Theo as he is a hindrance to his plans.

Since Theo wanted to be known as an independent lord to his domain.

Siluca for days started to plan out her strategy and Theo is worried as she is stressing herself, Theo know she's a tough woman but he can't help it, the staff of the house were amused on how he fuss over her.

However Theo had been obvious to his advances to the young mage yet she tries to shrug it off, but she return his affections in her own way, Sartorus call the two a silly couple.

A word from Irvin came that the King of Selves is on their way and gave the exact number of soldiers, Siluca with her plans in place went out with Theo, however on their way they found villagers with weapons came to help, it was not great in number but it was enough for an ambush and wait for the other free lords, they came to agree only if Theo would not dare to attack their domain.

Siluca was surprised to see the battle flag of Theo and finds his resemblance to the first Lord, Theo with his last name as Cornaro given by Siluca is fitting since both had so much in common.

With the battle finally in their advantage after the free lords arrived to aid them, they managed to overthrow the King and even made him give his crest to Theo, Siluca's fears come to pass and out of happiness she tightly embraced her master by the torso and Theo was more than happy to return it, however on their way back Villar Constance with his own troops arrived, Siluca wasn't pleased to see the Earl of Altirk arriving for help when his mage flatly refused and now helping them when the war was over.

Heading to Theo's small estate they accommodated the Earl and spoke, "We owe no gratitude when we were refused" Theo spoke first.

"I understand, however I am here to offer that you join my treaty for the Union's faction?" he asked.

"Offering us a place in your treaty? Then what is it for you then, this offer seemed to benefit us, but what do you ask of us in return?" Theo questioned.

"Simple, Since you are still a baron why not serve under me, Siluca is supposed to be my contracted mage but after she was rewarded by my dear cousin and grandfather she asked for her freedom as a mage to choose whoever she wanted to contract with. Seeing you being chosen by her knowing her superior special capabilities I know you have a great use?" Villar explained and Theo does not like it.

"I would throw away that opportunity rather than hand her over to you actually" Theo said flatly and Siluca jumped when Theo linked his hand to her and tightly held it.

Villar laughed, "I did not mean it to make you jealous. What I meant was that you serve under me and you and your people will be protected by the Union and we'll be there whenever you ask of our assistance" he told.

Margaret mused at Siluca's blushing reaction, "I so envy you" muttered by the older lady Mage to her.

"However maybe you are the perfect vassal I can send to Bulltava to speak with the Lord Vampire there, he and the Werewolf queen had been having a feud, I have some few suspicion regarding the supposed murder incident of our emperor and chancellor that the Vampire King had something to do with the Mage Academy" he said.

"I see, if it is for Alexis and Lady Marrine then I'll do it" said Theo.

"I will be with Sir. Theo" she looked up and smiled at him, both stared lovingly at each other.

"Such young love" sighed by Villar.

Theo invited Villar for their evening dinner as he also welcome the Earl to his domain and thank him for the offer, both having a drink with Lassic, Neyman and the Vice Count. Siluca spoke with the three mages, Colleen Laura and Helga, when later on they were joined by the head mage Margaret.

"You know Lady Margaret likes you" said Theo noticing the mage's loving stare at Villar.

"I'm aware; I have my reasons why I distance myself to love"

"Whatever that reason is, it is stupid" Theo said and Villar with Lassic, Moreno, Neyman and the other free lords spitted their drink at what Theo said and Lassic laughed, "I mean, when two people love each other they should be togather?" he told, "I mean, look at Alexis and Lady Marrine" he sighed.

"In my state, I think my own relationship is one sided" gulping down his drink, "You're lucky"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I think Lady Siluca already had the evidence that you're really serious about her, you want to give up your rank just to be with her!" said by Lassic and Villar nodded.

Theo wasn't listening to them because he was busy making eye contact with Siluca, "For goodness sake, Milord, just go see here" sighed Sartorus and gave him a little push with his cane.

"She's speaking with her fellow mage, let's just give her that time she never spoke any mage thingy with other girls" said Theo and brushed his thoughts off.

One guard called for Siluca and told there was a some people outside their fort asking for their Lord Theo, Siluca went out and found a lady in a nun's robe asking for Theo.

Siluca stared through the small eye hole of the fort's gate and she wasn't interested after the woman introduced that she is a priestess of Order of the Crest and she was sent to speak and preach to the people about her Lord.

Siluca shooed her away not wanting the girl near her man Siluca cursed Theo's timing as he came to see who was it that wants his audience, "I've been looking everywhere for you" he looked lovingly to Siluca sending her to blush, he held her by the waist, "Who were your talking to?" he asked and the priestess squeaked, Theo chuckled and promised he would only listen, Siluca wasn't happy that he was too kind, he opened the door for her and let her in, however Siluca was relieved he just said he would listen, not give his crest to her, and the fact that Theo is touchy around her she doesn't mind since she's implying to the priestess that the Lord is owned by her already.

"Are you tired?" Theo asked when Siluca yawned, she did not answer and continued to blush when Theo lifted her in bridal manner, she squeaked and he hurried to get her to rest, however instead of her room he brought her to his and offered to massage her stiff shoulders, he wanted to do the things she does for him, she continued to bush and stripped off her uniform leaving her with her dress shirt, when she came close to Theo he gave out a foul smell with the mix of his sweat, alcohol and blood from earlier battle, she looked at him accusingly.

"To the bath with you!" she demanded and he chuckled.

"You my lay is joining because I still need to remove those stress in you" he told and Siluca knew what is about to happen.

"Uhm…" she tried to convince him with her look that it was inappropriate, he chuckled and shook his head.

"I was just teasing you" he chuckled, "But you have to stay and relax, while I go cleanup" he smiled at her she bushed and sighed in defeat.

"Fine" she pouted and Theo is happy that she can openly make those faces around him.

Theo left and hurried to clean himself up, while Siluca sat on his bed when shortly later she passed out and cuddled Theo's pillow close.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Has anyone seen Lord Theo as Siluca?" Neyman started to ask and everyone started to look around when Moreno and Lassic grinned.

"Who wants to bet?" and the room sent in to a commotion after proposal of bet, the lady mages were all amused when Petr went in "While I was out I saw them both enter his room" with that everything went in to chaos and Lassic wheezed while everyone lost it.

"He moves fast…" said by Villar shaking his head in laughter.

"Looks like Lord Villar got some competition" giggled Colleen.

Theo went back to his room to find the lady mage asleep, taking her scented oil that she gave to him, he poured a decent amount to his palm and started to get his palms around her stiff shoulder, just like what he did she moaned at the sensation.

She scooted closer to him without realizing and Theo had to suppress his chuckle, sliding in his hands inside her shirt he palmed her shoulders and pressed those knotted muscles from the stress.

Siluca blinked awake when she felt the massaging stopped, she found Theo the same way without his shirt and still wet from the bath he took.

"At least dry off" she sat sideways and rubbed her eyes.

"My bad" he chuckled and Siluca took the towel on his shoulder and dried off his head, she badly wanted to ran her hand on his chest.

Theo continued to massage her until she dozed off again and decided to sleep as well, Siluca snuggled close and used his arm as her pillow, legs tangled and cuddled under the blanket.

Siluca is actually aware of what they were doing and she doesn't complain since Theo had been pushing it, her arms wrapped around his bare torso, while Theo wrapped his arms around her comfortably, legs tangled, his nose pressed on top of her head, Siluca thanked him for helping her remove the braid on her hair, she loved it when he started to ran his hand on her hair.

Nuzzling her nose to his neck she never felt so comfortable sleeping, his breathing lulled her to sleep after.

* * *

The morning later, Siluca and Theo were upset after Theo's door was slammed open by Aishela panicking that her sister went missing only to find them cuddled under the blanket, "Please go away" Siluca tightened her hold to Theo's bare torso.

Theo groaned and pulled her close and took another pillow behind her and covered their heads with it, Irvin had to bite his tongue seeing the sight, Aishela dropped her spear and walked away shocked, Irvin knew she broke and walked away.

Theo and Siluca finally awake, like the usual he greeted her and both went separate ways to prepare for the day.

Having their morning meal, it was awfully quiet and Siluca looked worried at her sister who looked like her soul went out her mouth, but decided not to ask since Irvin can't look both her and Theo straight in their eyes.

With their meal done, they decided to have a rest for the day and will be off tomorrow as they were tasked by Villar in Bulltava, Siluca spent her day in the kitchen making Theo's favorite meals while Theo dealt with the damages from the war, and visited the wounded and so as those who was killed, that afternoon with their meal done, Theo spent his time dusting and cleaning his study while Siluca rummaged some books reading some ancient history for Theo to know, Theo looked down remembering his people who cannot fight back against the chaos in Sistina, however Siluca comforted him.

Later that evening Theo knocked on Siluca's room only to find her grooming Sir Balgary, Theo joined her and brushed the cat familiar who enjoyed Theo's care, he purred which made Siluca baffled knowing Sir Balgary never liked anyone aside her.

Both stayed for a while until Siluca invited Theo to sleep with her, it was the first but Theo never let a chance slip so he immediately took his shirt off and joined her, Siluca is now used to his sleeping habit and never said anything about it.

When morning came Siluca was the first one to wake up and smiled seeing Theo's peaceful sleeping face, cupping his cheek and caressing her thumb to his jaw, he shifted and Siluca blushed, wrapping her arms around him and tried to make herself sleep again.

Shortly after Theo woke up and started to gently wake her, she pretended she just woke up and greeted him, Theo gave her a bright smile and had to stop himself from kissing her looking how cute she is in the morning.

He groaned when she again accidently hit his man spot with her knee and she had to blush seeing his reaction.

"I think I need to get used to that knee on my weak spot thing" he chuckled and Siluca pouted with a blush at him, he pulled her to him and tucked her stray hair behind her hear, holding her by her waist while she sat on his hip.

"We need to prepare, we're going to leave soon" she said and he chuckled at her.

Theo took his shirt and worn it while Siluca braided her hair, Theo went out to prepare his horse when Alexis and Marrine came to visit, heading in they had short talk since Theo explained that he and Siluca are headed out to investigate the Vampire king, and since the topic had been opened Marrine and Alexis were in interest since they are both the target of the attack.

Theo and Siluca are both prepared, wearing his left arm shield and sword by his hip, Siluca rode her own horse and both started to head out.

Theo and Siluca had their quiet travel thinking of what is going on with that forest and what Villar had said that the white witch predicting a major chaos is about to happen.

Siluca does not like the tone of it considering it involves the Vampire who stopped the lord of chaos thousands of years ago.

Arriving in the said domain, Theo and Siluca met with the Werewolf clan however just like what Villar said they were not welcoming and would not speak what is going on, Theo and Siluca perused the fortress of the Vampire king and met him playing his organ.

Siluca and the Vampire had civil talk however it was revealed that the Vampire king is also a collaborator and still in pursuit of reviving te demon lord, and added that the Werewolf queen and her pups are being held captive by the black witch in his underground lair.

With the loud destruction of the cave's pillars, a mother Werewolf is wreaking havoc battling two golem monsters, Theo and Siluca introduced themselves, Jana the black witch then attacked them, Theo shielded Siluca, "Having a man shield you? How I envy you!" and she threw her broom stick at Siluca but Theo deflected it however his arm was broken in the process, but because Theo and Siluca bought some time, the Werewolf queen recovered and attacked Jana, however she aimed to free her twin daughters, now the three of them attacked her while Jana made her escape, she was quickly stopped after she was reached by Clara.

Theo ran over to catch Clara and he did, Jana made her escape after, Theo gave a promise to the Werewolf queen before she passed away, Theo and Siluca brought her back to her people, and since the vampire king was gone, Theo and Siluca seized the fortress, now the people of the forest gave their allegiance to Theo and Siluca, Theo thought that maybe it would be wonderful to have one of his constructions considering there are children around.

With the message sent to Villar, immediately Villar gave them the territory knowing Theo is a good lord and would have help improve the villages of the domain, Villar gave them permission to go around the villages and know the people.

"We'll go tomorrow, right now I'm beat" he sighed, "We'll call Irvin after I think we'll be staying here for quite a while" he sighed.

Siluca giggled and agreed knowing Theo would want to build things for the people and help them with their crops since the soil is not that healthy.

Theo pulled her to the sofa and let her lay on his chest, she calmed down hearing his heartbeat and breathing, Theo played with her hair and said, "We're alone in this huge fortress" with that she blushed trying to hid her embarrassment.

"Want to explore it?" he asked like a child and Siluca wasn't expecting that.

Siluca stared at him shocked and was pulled to sat up, Theo with his bandage around his arm, with only his shirt on pulled Siluca to go around the place.

Walking in a huge bedroom with huge bloody red mattress and blanket, "It would be sad to sleep alone in here tonight" he tried to be cheeky and Siluca sighed.

Siluca agreed to join him in bed again as the thing becomes more and more regular for them, Theo then pulled her to the kitchen and immediately Siluca pushed him to sit while she makes them dinner, food were brought by the Werewolf clan for them as a gift and the two were glad they did, Siluca made Theo's favorite, Eggs with everything, she chopped up some vegetables and added it to the beaten egg, she made mashed potatoes to go along with it, funny how Theo tries to distract her by muttering not that funny jokes at her and she would just look up at him and judge with her "Are you okay" smile at him, Theo would laugh his heart's out because of her reaction.

After their dinner they headed to the Vampire's study and found many ancient books regarding the history and the creation of the Chaos, Siluca looked at Theo and wanted the books to be handed over to her father for further study.

Siluca did not use her wand as she suspected that there are still few mages who eavesdrop at their important conversations, it was best to send in Sir Balgary for the job, she immediately wrote down her message to her father and the head of the Kreisch family, calling out the king of the shadow cats, Theo immediately called the cat fondly and started to pet him, "When can I eat one of your roasted meat again?" asked by the cat.

"How about when you get back, I'll make you one?" he chucked and started to scratch the cat's chin.

"Sir. Balgary really loves you" said Siluca with a giggle petting the cat too.

"My cooking actually" corrected Theo in amusement but the cat kept on purring at him.

After Siluca gave the cat the envelope he immediately disappeared in his own shadow and Theo chuckled remembering his promise, "I better get marinating for him to arrive tomorrow" he said and headed to the kitchen.

"Not with that arm you have" she scolds him.

"So you want to be my hands instead?" he playfully asked.

He grinned and Siluca threw him her apron playfully. Both laughed around while they mix and smoother spices to the meat and placed it on a tin covering it and leaving it to marinade. It was ready to cook for the morning and Theo would slow roast it. Theo told her that it was his father who taught them that, now Siluca also knows how to make it.

It was pouring with rain outside, Theo and Siluca snuggled in his room, Theo without his shirt and being covered by blanket while Siluca read some few books when Theo pulled her, wearing her dress shirt and underwear Theo covered her with the blanket and sat beside her, "I remember the time when I used to travel around alone, I get lonely" he thought and Siluca looked at him.

"Now that you said it, you used to be a wandering knight" she smiled.

"But you know traveling with you seemed fun and not that lonely anymore" he told.

"Of course! I promised and gave my word that I would be by your side always! And as long as you need me I will intend to serve you!" she shifted to look at him.

"I know, but it seemed that I didn't get through you" he sighed turning to her, and holding her by the shoulder, Siluca looked shocked at his actions.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"When lord Villar tried to take you away from me, I didn't think twice about giving up my court ranks. And I would always rescue and protect you because you are someone important to me" and he hugged her tightly, he winced at his left arm but continued to give his open affections to her, "That's what I wanted you to know" he told.

"Are you aware of my feelings for you?" she asked as she leaned in to her awkward position with her head leaning on his chest fully.

"Well, I have a feeling but I thought I was just imagining things"

Siluca muttered all her courage and asked, "This is an extremely important issue and I want to make it clear?!" surprising Theo, "Are you perhaps in love with me?" she asked.

"Are you really going to make me go there?" he have a nervous smile, "You really are a mage" he sighed. Cupping her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear, he leaned in, "Of course, I'm in love with you" with her saying word Theo was fast kissing her, it was just a peck and he gave her a few distance when she finally closed her eyes wanting more, Theo leaned in again and kissed her fully, Siluca opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

Theo pulled her close while she push him to bed and sat on his hip straddling him, palms running on his chest and lower abdomen while Theo's good arm roamed behind her under wear's garter and tried to pull it down.

Siluca did the same with his pants, the blanket was discarded and both battled in dominance rom their activity, Theo ended up laying while Siluca straddled him, with clothe discarded and both naked, Theo shifted careful not to hurt his arm, he positioned himself and started to take care of Siluca.

Legs spread open for him, Theo placed her legs to wrap around his neck making sure he would get good leverage to put it all in.

Siluca moaned and cried loudly when he entered fully, tint bits of blood stained their sheets and Theo knew that Siluca was his and his alone, he leaned in to have her savory lips again, and Siluca bit his lower lip, he smirked and asked her if she is alright if he move, Siluca nodded and started to moan and cry loudly on every long stroke of Theo.

Siluca can feel how hard and long Theo is as his stokes were lengthy and his thrust were slow, "Don't tighten up or else were going to finish quick" he groaned.

"Sorry, I-I can't help it… AAAAH~" when he thrust slowly, the pain was replaced with pleasure as Siluca put it and she brushed away the embarrassment wanting to have more of him.

Hounds of their heavy breathing, moans, groans and hips slapping echoed in the room, Theo ejaculated inside of her which sent her to bend her body and eyes rolling back, she wanted to let her tongue out in pleasure as she join him in his high.

Not being done with their activity, Siluca pushed him to lay flat on his back and sat on his member bouncing herself in pleasure, Theo held her in place with his good arm in support, Theo had to groan every time she goes back down. Hear head thrown back and back arched holding support on his knees, shaking and trembling from the stimulation she slumped on Theo's chest and Theo finished the work for her.

It was dawn when both finished, the couple was exhausted and now snuggly cuddled and naked under the blanket, Theo held her close to him, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other's bare body.

Few hours later Irvin and Aishela with Theo's other personal household staff arrived and awed at the much larger fortress, however Irvin found them and mused at their tangled state, thankfully the blanket covered their whole figure however the messy discarded clothing were giving away clues of their evening activity.

Irvin left them and shook his head while he walks away, making sure to close the door gently and no one will know what happened to them.

Aishela and Priscilla were met by the footman only to be told the two are still sleeping, Aishela took it and did not suspect anything since both had the habit to sleep.

Priscilla however questioned the couple's habit, "They're have a mage and lord relationship, is that even necessary?" she asked.

"They have an unspoken relationship" Irvin said in a polite way and left not to get more questions from her.

* * *

Theo woke up first and smiled seeing Siluca's sleeping state, all cuddled to his chest, he groaned forgetting his left arm, he sighed and shifted to a much comfortable position, kissing her forehead Siluca blinked awake greeting him good morning, Theo gave her a bright smile and pulled her for a kiss, "Morning beautiful" he greeted and she blushed.

When she tried to move she winced and Theo what it was.

Both stayed for a while when she started to complain, "I want to have a bath, I'm all sticky" she sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't carry you, my arm is still broken" he sighed as well.

"Not your fault, you saved me remember"

"And I'll do it every time" kissing her nose.

They shared another round of kisses until they heard a knock, Theo covered her while he put on some of his clothes, Irvin entered and Siluca hid under the covers, Theo helped to cover her with a chuckle.

Can you bring here a water of basin and wash cloth?" Theo asked and Irvin hiding his amusement complied.

After he brought what Theo asked, Theo decided to help Siluca clean up, Siluca blushed when he wiped her inner thighs, she pouted at him in embarrassment and Theo laughed pecking her lips for a kiss.

"I'll go get you some food, and I'll set that meat to cook, stay here" he told her and she nodded, she went back to napping.

Theo walking around with his shirt and pants on, walking around bare footed, his shirt wasn't even buttoned properly, Priscilla saw him and noticed his arm sling bandage, she offered to heal him and to Theo's surprise he can move his arm again and felt like he was never injured.

He thanked her and politely went on his way since he had to prepare things for Sir Balgary, setting the meat to slow cook, he smirked and thought of something since his arm is healed, he bolted up to his again and found Siluca awake.

She squeaked when he picked her up and covered her with his blanket, he sneaked in the bath since Aishela and Priscilla is with Irvin at the study helping him collect all the books to be sent to Siluca's father, Irvin was given instructions by Theo when he got the basin.

"Your arm!" said Siluca.

"Priscilla healed it, I don't know why but it feels better!" he said and continued to carry her.

He brought her to the bath and Siluca loved the sight of the huge bath, he placed her to the steamy water and asked her if there is anything she wanted, Siluca shook her head and Theo started stripping and joined her.

Moments later she shyly asked him to get her clothes in his room, and he complied.

Both freshly bathe, the couple headed to his study only to find Irvin who just came back, "I got a message from Lord Villar" he said and Theo knew that seriousloon Irvin was giving.

"Nords and Dartania forces attacked castle Unicorn" Siluca then asked about their allies.

"What about Lord Villar!" she asked, "Lady Margaret and the other mages!"

"They are now safe, Lady Margaret almost lost her life with Lord Villar, thankfully Waldlind and Jalucia forces arrived on time and managed to push back the enemies" he finished and the couple sighed, The pulled his office chair for her and she sat.

"I got an order from Lady Marrine and Lord Villar that Sir Theo with go with Sir Lassic to Forbes" He told, "Also regarding the" on cue familiar twin girls burst in wearing their cute maid outfit and tackled Theo.

"I took then under my wing and learn etiquettes" he said and the couple nodded.

"Looks like we need to halt our plans on making structures and facilities for the people's benefit" said Theo.

"In deed" Siluca sighed knowing she will have to be worried of Theo's safety again.

"We leave shortly" said Theo and Irvin nodded, Siluca prepared all the things they would bring and Irvin helped Theo put on his armor and sword.

"Milord, some of the Werewolf clan decided to be your Bulltava household staff, and they are now working in some places of this fortress" said by Irvin.

"I'm quite fine with it, in fact it is good that we have home few hands around here" approved Theo.

With his armor done, he headed down only to be greeted by Ian who's tending the horses, Theo thanked Ian for his services and the couple were off to Forbes.

"They are always together are they?" asked by Ian and Irvin nodded.

* * *

A day of travel, they decided to camp out for the evening, thankfully they are out the forest and in a clearing beside a tree, Theo put up a shelter for them and Siluca helped him settle their things in their shared small shelter, Theo made a small fire for them to warm up and made their food for the evening.

Ready for their sleep, Theo wrapped her with blanket and pulled her close to him, Siluca loved his affections and dared not to deny it, embracing him back they slept.

When the sun started to go high up, Siluca and Theo are already on their way and arrived and standing by the cliff they view the wide town of the Baron they are after, it looked normal and peaceful considering the man who runs the town is a man with conscience.

Theo went alone entering the town carrying his flag by his shoulders, people started to murmur and identify him as the young lad who took over the whole Silvis and even created a pact with the Imperial Army.

"What would become of our town?" one asked and Theo looked saddened but instead of going on war with the Baron Theo decided to talk him out of it.

Siluca baffled at Theo's skills, "Unbelievable, never mind surrendering, he actually promised to serve him" Siluca shook her head in amazement as Lord Ladvan promised to serve Theo and knowing she chose the perfect man to be her partner in life and the Lord to serve.

With that over, Theo asked Ladvan to wait as he would fetch his mage up in the cliff, the lord who promised to serve Theo laughed seeing how Theo fussed over his mage and later asked their relationship.

Theo promised Ladvan that when everything is over and Alexis and his wife Marrine would bring back the balance and order he would help Alexis improve villages and towns on their livelihood and improvements knowing there are still corrupt lords who put themselves first rather than help their people.

With a banquet given to Theo's honor the couple couldn't decline and would have to stay for a day, Ladvan shook his head in amusement when Siluca blushed after telling him she doesn't need a room, she would share with Theo.

* * *

Theo and Siluca were back in their domain in Bulltava since the town and villages needs improvements, Currently Theo is out in the fields helping out with the fields like he would always do, the Silos for winter is almost done after many of the people volunteered to help him, they instantly liked Theo as he would always show his presence to all the things he put as his project and would be there to help his people.

Siluca however just like in Silvis became the children's teacher and would teach them under a tree, Theo would sometimes drop off and playfully tease her, the children play along whenever Theo need their help and the older villagers muse at their Lord's antics.

Theo and Siluca are headed back to the Fort when they were greeted by Villar and Margaret, Irvin prepared tea for them and sat to Theo's study.

Siluca showed Margaret around the library where she found the books, while Theo and Villar talked about political matters until, "Theo, may I task Siluca to prepare and organize Margaret's birthday for me? I need to distract her for the day and I can't prepare it" he sighed, "My other mages are with Marrine as they are helping her with other matters with the war and Alexis is preparing to battle the Nords" he said.

"I see, I'll talk to her later, I know she'll help" he nodded and Villar thanked him, "By the way how's your uh… wound? I heard you got badly hurt on your stomach?" Villar sighed and told him he's still sporting a bandage inside his clothing and it was hard to move around, "Hold on" Theo told and called Priscilla.

She greeted Villar and proceeded to heal him, Villar felt no pain and he even felt better, "That crest seemed familiar, I can't just point it where I saw it" Villar said and Theo looked at Priscilla.

Margaret and Siluca came in and wondered why is Villar shirtless and Priscilla is present in the room, Theo laughed and told them she healed Villar like she did to Theo, a scar was visible on Villar's abdomen but there were no more fresh stiches and blood.

Margaret hugged him tightly and sobbed, Theo pulled Siluca from her shoulder and scooted her close looking at them.

Later that evening Theo told her about Villar's request and she agreed, both with Aishela, Priscilla and Irvin headed to Unicorn castle the morning later, Villar and Margaret are out the castle as Villar explained that he will be distracting her.

* * *

When evening came, Theo is having a hard time tying his cravat and Siluca giggled helping him, "You look beautiful" he complimented her.

"You look sharp as well" her blue dress matched his black three piece suit, his white inner shirt without any frilly cuffs it suited him as it was simple, white trousers matching his black boots and his coar with golden lining without any golden design.

Theo took her hand and walked out the hall fining the celebrant and her lord already greeting guests, Margaret smiled at Siluca and thanked her for the preparations, Villar gave Theo a fist bump as thanks, both had been having a strong bond after Villar knew how capable Theo is.

To their surprise Marrine and Alexis showed up and started greeting them.

"Ahem… I heard that you and Lady Siluca had been very friendly?" Alexis playfully teased Theo and Villar came to listen.

"I found them holding hands when we visited yesterday" said Villar and Alexis laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Theo tried to hid his face as he was all red from blushing, Siluca hid her giggling face when the mages and Marrine playfully grinned at her.

"Welcome to our club!"

"You know some people are single to you know" a man in a sailor's coat cut in and Villar lost it.

"We forgot about Lord Klute!" said by Villar in laughter.

"Lord Dawson choked" said by Villar's younger brothers and pointed at the man, Villar lost it and laughed with Alexis, Klute continued to sulk and Dawson continued to choke.

"Sometimes I'm wondering I became friends with you" Theo glared at Alexis who kept on laughing.

"But really, how is your relationship with her? Are you both official?" the romantic man between the three is squeezing Theo with information.

"Margaret warned me that there's a new lustful earl in town" teased Villar and Alexis gets the jest.

"You slept with her?!" Alexis pointed with a gasp.

"Can we not talk about this in such place?" Theo groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose, it was hilarious when the girls decided to hold Siluca hostage from Theo and they would not hand her over if he would not reveal their relationship.

"Fine… we're in a relationship, can you please give her back now?" he asked and Siluca hid behind him blushing.

"I can't believe this" she gripped his coat and hid her face on his back.

The ladies showered then with awe and Theo received teasing from the two.

When Theo and Siluca is about to leave and head to Bulltava since it was just near Castle Unicorn.

Theo took off his outer coat with his cravat as he had been complaining how it chokes him, Siluca would laugh at that, leaving his waist coat on and folding his sleeves up to his elbow he sat on his red plush sofa and pulled Siluca to sit on his lap kissing her neck, Siluca already in her mage's uniform sat comfortably on Theo's lap.

"Sir Theo?" called by Emma, "There is this couple named Alexis and Marrine looking for you" she informed and the couple looked at each other and Siluca replied.

"Let them in?" Siluca sat beside Theo who pouted, "I can't just sit there and let them grin at me!" she complained.

"I didn't say anything" he looked away.

"But you looked like it" she added and sighed, "Listen, we'll have plenty of time later okay?" and kissed his cheek, they didn't realize that Marrine and Alexis entered with grinning smile at the other couple.

Siluca blushed at their teasing, getting on business Marrine held Alexis with worry since he will be up against the Nordic King Erik since Lady Eudokia lost her husbands from her encounter with the barbarians.

"Then I will take out the Dartanian leader" offered Theo and Siluca is getting worried knowing that man is a monster.

"Right now, I have everyone in Altirk on my side especially in Bulltava, the white witches, the people and the Werewolves" Theo said, and Marrine knows it as she was greeted by the white witches earlier, some of them are living in Theo's fortress as they are now employed to the castle as Theo's staff.

"By the way, how is father?" Siluca finally asked.

"He's worried the same time wanted to meet the Lord you have chosen, not because it was a surprise but he wanted to meet him after what your familiar had told him"

"What did Sir. Balgary told father?!" Siluca almost panicked.

"He vouched for dear Theo actually" Marrine snorted and Alexis laughed.

"We'll be leaving now, Marrine needs to rest" smiled by Alexis as he palmed her abdomen and Siluca gasped.

"Congratulations!" the other couple congratulated them.

"I'm few weeks in~" she hummed and Siluca awed.

"You know you both can actually have your own" Alexis winked and Theo shook his head from the teasing.

After the couple went down, Irvin who is standing guard noticed and an attack was made and Alexis immediately protected Marrine, the Werewolf twins were quick to throw Theo's sword at him and he removed the sheath alert on his defense.

With arrows shot Theo used his crest to nullify them and engaged in his sword combat and using his knee to hit one attacker Siluca saw one about to attack the other couple and hit them with her magic, but one assassin was about to stab her thankfully her familiar was alert and killed the assassin.

Siluca thanked him and Theo bribed him with another of his cooking, Luna attacked one of the assassins and bit off his neck Theo recognized the flag on their heads, "Omerata" Theo said and Siluca looked at him, "It is the Rossinis, no one who accepts it can go against any orders. No matter how cruel the action may be, he'' carry it out without remorse" the explained.

His blood boiled by remained calm.

Theo and Siluca sheltered the emperor and his chancellor to their home and called in the white witches to do surveillance of the dark forest while the wolves communicate on catching more, Siluca healed Theo's shoulder as he was hit and cupped his cheek worried, "I'm fine" and kissed her forehead.

"The and I has some good reason to attack Sistina and over throw the Rossinis" said by Siluca, "An assassination attempt to the Emperor and his queen is no minor offense even if it was a mistaken identity" said Siluca.

"I know I was the one they are after knowing I'll soon be a threat after hearing my last name" Theo said.

"Well then we give you permission to do so" the couple gave Theo their signal that he may attack the Rossinis.

* * *

After Theo and Siluca was given permission, Siluca made plans for their move, with only Irvin, Aishela, Priscilla and the twins with them, arriving at the shores of Theo's land he couldn't help to kneel on the sand and palm it, "I've come home"

"Yes" Siluca smiled at him, "It all starts here"

"You are right" he nodded.

Loading their belonging to the wagon, Theo told them how the Rossinis manage the land and Priscilla was the first one to complain and Theo agreed, "That's I'm here now" he looked determined to over throw the ruling lords.

Aishela asked what's Siluca's next step, "Let's go to the town of Laxia and spread the word that the Hero and Liberator Theo Cornaro has returned home"

"To over throw the Rossinis it is imperative that the people shall rise up and to start that let's openly announce yourself to Laxia" however they met Rossini's middle child Salvador who is having dinner with the black witch Jana, Siluca angered at the sight and so did Jana to her, Theo held off Siluca in a protective manner and ready to pull his sword when Salvador threatened him.

Theo and Siluca left and stayed the night in an inn but Irvin and Aishela were in all alert watching any assassins to come and kill Theo and Siluca.

The morning later they headed to Theo's birth place, his village, and immediately Theo greeted a lady the same age as him, Siluca glared at how she greeted Theo and how feely she is, Theo paid her no mind and asked her to call on the village elder and the village people.

"I never thought you'd return" said by the old man.

"Neither did I" said Theo.

"Back then I couldn't bring myself to forgive you all. That's why I left the village" he told.

Siluca got curious and asked the lady earlier and the girl named Rebecca told Siluca, "Theo's father built a secret grain storehouse for us, to elude the Rossinis plundering. Whenever the food become scarce he would distribute it in secret, his father was then snitched and was killed by the Rossinis as an example" he told and Siluca looked saddened, she knew Theo is a good man and would always be there to help everyone who is in need.

"I put it behind me now. My father must have known it could happen"

"Theo, you are now a fine man, like your father" the old man looked hurt at the thought.

"I am doing what I see fit" he told. He then started to convince them of what he believes in as he wanted his people to be free form the corrupt and cruel ways of the Rossinis, however they refused to follow him and too afraid of the ruling Vice count.

Suddenly Theo turned upset and called Siluca to leave when Rebecca stopped him, and asked if he and she can go up to his father's grave since it has been long, Theo agreed missing his father Siluca wanted to come but Theo stopped her.

While on their walk to the mountain top Theo knew why Rebecca insisted and confronted her, Rebecca cried knowing she helped Salvador who is now waiting for Theo in the hill to be killed, she revealed that of she lured him to them she would be taken to the city and blamed Theo because he left the village, Theo explained why he couldn't forgive the villagers but now he knows who's fault it is and now he is back and ready to over throw them, "Listen, go back to the village and tell them to go, the Rossinis will make an example of them" said Theo and he headed to the hill alone while Rebecca ran off to the village.

Siluca in anger back in the village started to tell the people why Theo is back and how true of a Lord he is, and his beliefs, Rebecca was back and told the elder about what happened to his father and tried to guilt them on helping Theo rise up.

Theo back in the hill was about to be hit with arrows when Irvin came and the twin wolves at his aid, looking at the side Siluca came in running with the villagers at her heel, Theo smiled immediately got handed with an axe.

And started to go after the Rossini soldiers, Irvin and the shadow going at it while the wolves were eliminating the assassins, Aishela with a timber lifted it easily and hit multiple soldiers, Siluca with her magic started to eliminate some of the armored soldiers.

Theo started to go after Salvador as he broke off his sword, and started running, his soldiers followed him in protection against Theo who was successfully held up by them, Rebecca who was quick held off Salvador however she was stabbed, at her side, Theo shouted and hacked off those soldiers who was holding him and ran off shouting Salvador's name hacking him between the back of his head, Theo felt good after hitting him however he rushed off to Rebecca's aid and she was still breathing and alive, dark circles under her eyes and pale skin, she was ready to pass when Priscilla rushed in and healed her, her wounds closed yet she was still weak.

Irvin carried her and Theo thanked her for her help, Siluca did the same, Priscilla also was given gratitude by the couple for saving her.

* * *

With the news spread like wild fire, many of the villagers from other places came to support Theo and joined his guerillas, Aishela came to see their training in swordsmanship and their combat skills, while Theo busied himself with other matters and so does Siluca with the strategies.

It was still early in the morning, Theo and Siluca slept on his old house, his old bed, it was too small for them but they made it work, Theo joked about how he needs to make a bigger bed for them when they comeback since he wanted Siluca to be with him forever, she blushed at the jest but Theo was serious, Siluca laid on his chest wearing her almost see through nighties that Margaret gave her as a thank you present or as a joke as she would put it, but Theo liked it and who is she to deprive her beloved man with his simple happiness, Theo slept like his usual shirtless state and covered her with his blanket.

"Sir!" one of the villagers came to inform Theo but he was shocked to see the boy who used to run around the village now laid in such intimate position with a woman without them being married yet.

The man was taking long so Irvin with Priscilla and Rebecca came to check finding their position, Irvin cleared his thought, "This is actually tamed" he said.

"You mean to tell me there is more intimate position than this?" Priscilla looked shocked.

"And nakedness" confirmed by Irvin, Rebecca blushed at the thought of their relationship.

"Hold me…" Priscilla had a bad case of weak knees at the thought.

Irvin woke the couple and Theo greeted Siluca with a kiss and took his discarded shirt by his head rest.

He yawned and Siluca rubbed her eyes awake, "Morning" she greeted and gave a quick peck on his lips which he returned.

"Still tired?" Theo asked since Siluca joined him late at night.

"Not really, how's you back?" she asked.

"Not that painful, but I'm not used to hard bed anymore" he sighed, "But I'm okay when you're around"

"You tease" Siluca playfully slapped his chest and Irvin again cleared his throat.

"Sorry" said Theo.

"Excuse me, the forces lead by Dorni Rossini is on their way here, he brought five thousand soldiers with him" Theo and Siluca nodded and immediately prepared.

Theo with his armor and sword came face to face with Dorni, Theo for the past months had been improving his skills in battle and his knowledge in strategies with the help of Siluca, Siluca on the other hand is proud of him as he learns things fast.

With the battle going, the twins settled their feud with the witch which they managed to defeat, however she managed to escape, Irvin was hurt with the poison however he managed to kill Salvador's hit man and surprisingly Priscilla was there and healed him, Siluca managed to take down the witch and asked her sister to take the witch in custody as she has many questions to her.

Theo heading straight to Laxia, his people marched to confront Phederico however his youngest son and the wisest one came to see Theo, Siluca looked down after Theo wanting the head of not only Phederico but also Juzel's and to Theo's surprise, Juzel pledge his loyalty to Theo. Theo would spare his life because there were people still loyal to the Rossinis and would only let Juzel live for the sake of them. But after hearing Theo's resolve wanting to bring the old Sistina back where the Cornaros were served by the Rossini Baron. Juzel changed his way of thinking and kneeled to give his loyalty to Theo.

The people of Sistina cheered for Theo their new ruler and bringing peace and order to its island, Theo turned to Siluca and opened his arms, Siluca was quick to embrace him and both kissed, the cheers got louder and Theo lifted Siluca out of joy and kissed her again.

After Siluca sent her familiar to send another message to her father immediately, she in return received an immediate message warning her that some of the mage who knew that the Black Witch being captured by her and Theo they will soon be there to execute her, Aubestes is becoming suspicious to his fellow council as they are making rash decisions regarding the news of some collaborator lords and mages are still around.

Siluca wrote to her father that the Rossinis are also collaborators after Juzel confessed as Siluca made him sit and talk.

* * *

With the matters in Sistina were over, Theo and Siluca headed back to Bulltava only to receive a message that Dartania forces had taken over the Castle Unicorn and thankfully Villar and his vassals fled to Haman as they were instructed by Marrine, they will regroup as planned, however he was not happy to know that Mirza burned his people's villages.

Theo remained in his own fortress and had his people surround it, Witches in chaos and so are the wolves, Theo brought back order after Siluca made new strategy and use the dark forest as their advantage, Theo is now knowledgeable when it comes to Bulltava as he had read the lures and the history of it. Now Siluca with a plan had the witches scatter around while the wolves stay in the fortress grounds.

Mirza was having trouble with the thorny forest and since the forest now is in Theo's command, the thorny branches and thick vines kept on moving and creating a maze for them to get lost until evening, Theo knows that when dark falls the forest becomes a man eating maze, but when Mirza and his men slashed their way to Theo's grounds which is soon to be night fall, Theo threatened him that he better retreat as the forest by night fall will devour him and his men, Mirza in anger retreated after his mage pleaded him to, Mirza accepted defeat with Theo's treat, it bought them some time, since Siluca contacted the Altirk Treaty's mages though her letters using her familiar as messenger knowing that the Mage association knows their every move if they would use their wands.

Now, they had a plan all set up, Lassic went back to Bulltava together with the other lords under their treaty, adding Villar's brothers Selge and Igor, Villar remained in Jalucia with the couple as he is still injured from his last battle with Mirza.

Theo instructed Juzel to head to Haman and join Lady Eudokia on her battle with the Nords, it would buy them time so that the slaves would revolt against the Nords and push them to retreat.

Siluca devised a plan for Petr to follow and the other lords to comply, the late Baron Solon left his son to become the new Baron, Jorgo is now under Theo's orders and followed Siluca's plans.

Now they are prepared, Mirza who is observing Theo's preparation and putting up his strong hold is amazed, knowing the weak lord is now one of the giant hell hounds of the Imperial forces and later on was made an Earl with all his achievements and Lords that pledged their loyalty to him.

Mirza complained of where is his requested forces but it was too late as Siluca's plans with Juzel came to a fruit and pushed the Nords back.

Now it was their time to strike and end the war.

Theo stood with his people waiting for the opponent forces to attack, the lords are in position and the contraptions that Siluca asked peter to build for their advantage, when the Dartania forces started their attack, with Siluca's handy strategy she knew bit by bit Mirza's forces are being subtracted bit by bit because of their forces, she knew things could happen and made logs and logs of barricade around Theo's people, and her hunch were true since Mirza avoided Selge and Lassic's troops, however the two lords headed in pursuit Mirza's forces and Mirza easily jumped off the barricade facing Aishela, the twins, Irvin and even Siluca however the man managed to dodge Siluca's explosion magic, she was about to be killed by him when Theo intervened and shielded her from the swing of his sword.

"You finally showed yourself" grinned by the Arabic man and jumped off his mount, Theo on the other hand spoke to Siluca who's distraught that he will be killed knowing the man he will be facing is a monster in human skin, Theo assured her that he would not die" he gave her one last embrace and Siluca returned it, she was crying afraid she will lose her man and her ideal Lord.

He comforted and assured her he would not lose because it is not his option. Siluca wiped her tears and weakly smiled wishing her man to win.

"Looks like you've said your good byes" Mirza smirked and activated his crest making his power go through to his sword, Theo did the same to his.

Mirza aggressively swinging his sword and Theo managed to black all his attacks and dodge him, with one string hit from Mirza, Siluca cried thinking Theo was hit however he had blocked it with his shield, "This was given to me as a reward for capturing the block witch, and they said the material is from another dimension" Theo bragged .

"Heh… then I'll have to chop your head off" replied Mirza pointing his sword to Theo.

Theo dodged and blocked again all his strikes however Theo was minor sliced with the excess gush of Mirza's strikes, Aishela comforted Siluca who's worried, "You coward!" shouted Mirza getting tired and frustrated from Theo's blockings and strikes, "Do you refuse to attack me?" he asked and continued to aggressively attack Theo.

"No, this is how I fight!" replied Theo. Mirza gave a strong swing managing to push Theo back however Theo was quick and blocked the overhead swing Theo with a counter swing striking back managed to push back Mirza. "You are weaker from when I first cross swords with you" said Theo as he and Mirza met back then, way back when he was just a knight, "You only used your powers to yourself, but in order to take over Altirk you had to subdivide your crest to your men" said Theo and with that Mirza snapped and gave a huge swing at Theo, without any fear, Theo strikes back with his sword causing Mirza to be out of balance and land on his knees at Theo's side.

"It's not like I've won. But you've lost, just look around you" Theo told and Mirza looked at his men all kneeling on the ground, hand already behind their heads, Theo's forces pointing their spears at them, "None of your men is fighting anymore" and Mirza looked stunned.

Lassic and Selge riding together side by side calling out for Theo, Theo nodded in recognition of them.

When Mirza muttered all his strength to run and attack Theo, the other lord with both hands swung his sword like an axe and threw off Mirza's sword, the man kneeled in front of Theo, "I'll ask out of formality, your crest or your life?" Theo with dead cold eyes like how he had cut off Phederico's head off.

"Like I would beg for my life" replied by Mirza, and Theo with ease pushed his sword to the man's throat, the man managed to stand fighting off but Theo twisted his wrist forcing the sword to turn and kill off Mirza. Dark chaos came out of the man and Theo absorbed it, his crest spread even wider it was like growing more wings. Siluca run up to him and embraced him tightly, she sobbed and Theo tightly held her assuring her it was now over and he would never do it again avoiding to make her cry like that again.

Mirza's mage poisoned himself following his master as his sign of loyalty, Siluca looked at him with sympathy but it was their moral code as to follow their Mage's code.

Siluca wanted to shower him with kisses however there was Mirza's blood on his face, and she's embarrassed to show it to everyone.

It was sun down and the treaty went to castle Unicorn to retake it, Siluca smiled knowing Theo's rank had been going up and had been expanding territories a message was given to her father and to the other couple that they had reclaimed it, however Villar is not yet cracking an eye as he remained unconscious, Margaret has been crying non stop and one of Villa's mages went to Eudokia as she has no mage after her husband died in battle, a message received by Siluca and Theo that Alexis had battled Lord Dawson who turned out to be a traitor, he had won and made Dawson surrender to be his knight.

However Dawson is under the watchful eyes of Marrine and Aubestes, Alexis is to shape up to battle Erik next.

Theo was then announced to be the new leader of the treaty and a duke, Selge bowed his head and offered to give his position to his younger brother as the new head of the family while he claimed his mother's name and serve Theo instead, Theo agreed to do so.

Theo announced to have a banquet for their victories and becoming the third party of the war who will intervene the Association.

The lords liked Theo as he is humble to the bone, talking to him he showed no arrogance, he showed them kindness after he had agreed to expand his projects to their lands as the lords wanted the best for their people, and Theo even managed to ask the queen of Haman if the war is over her other vassal ships can be turned in to a trading vassal since there are many towns around the continent that lacks of things and the other has too many of, it would be great to have a circulation of it. Seeing Jalucia has many traders, Theo and Alexis spoke of it and it would be best for other merchants to expand their business to other places, not just travel and temporarily sell things but put shops around places where people around can find all sorts of things they need.

And the vassals would be wonderful of the delivery of the things, and also the circulation of their money would not only be around one place but instead to circulate more for the ordinary towns people and villagers to have whenever they sell something.

Theo noticed this kind of things during his travels as a wandering knight and shared his ideas to the listening Lords, they had agreed and thought it was brilliant, Lords even compromised other Lords that they will have shipments sent to their place and would give back something they grow as products.

While Siluca was busy talking to other mages, Theo stared at her with smile when she smiled back and followed her fellow mages to talk more, Theo looked like a kicked puppy when Siluca ignored her. Suddenly Jorgo, Selge, Igor, Ladvan and the other young lords with Lassic saw his expression.

"Ahem… I heard that Sir Alexis already hit the jackpot with Lady Marrine, may I ask if have you hit it off with Lady Siluca yet?" teased Lassic and Moreno suppressing his laughed, Theo pretended to sip his drink trying to avoid the question while the other Lords grinned at him, he sighed.

"Listen, I'm not delighted she just ignored me right now, but I don't know…"

"So you're meaning to tell us, you have slept with Lady Siluca?" Selge pointed out surprise and the other nearby guests heard it, Theo blushed and tried to hide his face, while others gave Siluca an amused look.

"Is that Sir Alexis?" he pointed by the door and everyone turned their heads, he quickly then collected Siluca and left the room.

"That cheeky Lord" laughed Lassic.

"I can't believe I still fell for that!" said Moreno with a laugh.

"And I wanted to ask advise to him though" Selge pouted and his brother looked at him weirdly.

* * *

Siluca giggled at Theo's desperate actions and pulled him to her own room, they sat on her table and she served him tea, "Congratulations on becoming a the treaty leader and a Duke" she greeted and Theo smiled at her.

"No thank you, without you I wouldn't be on this rank" he smiled, "But there is something I want to talk with you" Siluca looked at him seriously, "My final dream hasn't changed after all this time… no… there is" he smiled and looked out the window. "this is actually changed since then" he muttered all his courage.

"What would it be?" Siluca stared at him surprised knowing he changed his final dream.

"When I go back to Marza, I want you to be by my side" he turned to her, she politely bowed and smiled assuring him.

"I would come with you, after all I am your contracted mage who promised my eternal loyalty to you" Theo looked saddened at her reply, "I intend to serve you for the rest of my life" she added.

Theo sighed, "Looks like I'm not getting through you again?" he walked closer to her and embraced her tightly to his chest, "Two people who loved each other should be together" he told.

"Since this is a crucial topic, what do you mean?" she blushed and embraced him back tightly, "Please be specific?"

Theo cupped her cheeks, "When I return to Marza I don't want you to be by my side as a contracted mage but, I want you to be my queen" he told and Siluca smiled.

"I tried not to think of that too much. Getting the same dream as you makes me happy" cupping her cheeks and kissing his nosed, she wrinkled her nose at his sweat odor again knowing he had been in battle earlier and just wiped off some dirt to his face to look presentable when they get back.

"Besides your status now" she looked down, "You could find a number of lovely women to be your queen" Theo looked saddened at her first refusal.

"I can't think of anyone but you" he said and Siluca looked up to him, he pulled her by the waist and held her chin with his thumb and kissed her, "I want to make that clear" he said.

Siluca's tears fell and looked up to him and returned the kiss, "Alright, starting now I'll be your queen" she said yes to him making the man go up high in the moon with happiness, "But promise me one thing" she told, "Please don't die before me?" she said and hugged him placing her head to his chest not minding his current state.

"The world is overrun by chaos and we live in the turbulent age of it"

"I still want you to promise" she demanded.

"What if I can't promise?" he asked.

"Then I'll die too" she said since she cannot hold on to the thought that Theo will be taken away from her.

"That's a grave responsibility" he replied.

Both started to exchange kisses and Theo pushed her to bed palming her thighs again, he loved her meaty parts, yet he noticed her stomach wasn't that flat and her bosoms are getting bigger, he wasn't complaining but he just noticed.

"Wait! I'll give you a bath first!" It was becoming constant and Theo noticed it, complying with her wants.

He laughed and kissed her again, he agreed and pulled her to the private bathes, he thanked Villar for having it around the castle and though Villar might have used it with Margaret.

Theo all naked sat on the huge spring while Siluca covered with towel which is falling off, Theo mused, "Just take it off, it's not like I haven't seen every inch of you already" he said and she blushed yet complied.

Siluca massaged Theo's head with the bubbles and the same time scrubbed him all over, Theo pulled her to his lap and started kissing her neck.

"We should be heading back soon" she said.

"I know, but can we have a quick one?" he asked and she giggled letting him do what he wanted.

* * *

"So anyone wants to be to again?" asked by Lassic a bet drunk.

"Bet on what?" Theo arrived back freshly bathe and new set of clothing.

"What took you so looong?" said by Selge in a slurry dragging drunk state.

"What happened to him?" Theo asked in shock.

"Got rejected by his mage, now he's all crying" Moreno explained.

"And getting back on tract, what took you so long Sir Theo?" Moreno with Lassic asked with their playful teasing, Neyman joined them; the man was tipsy but sober enough to tease Theo.

He sighed, "Remember when I told you Siluca treats me like a pet at times? She got me to bathe again" with that they laughed.

"And for the past weeks her mood has becoming more sensitive this days" he also thought, suddenly Lady Eudokia with amusement.

"Has she been sick every morning or had huge dislike with a certain food?" she asked.

Theo looked at her, "How did you know?" Theo pointed and Siluca who stood beside Theo wondering what they are talking.

"Siluca, dear have you been having nausea and irritation on a certain position when sleeping?" asked by Eudokia and Siluca nodded in suspicion, "I prefer you see a doctor, dear I think you are with a child" with that Theo dropped his drink and broke in a cheeky grin.

"You rascal!" and Lassic grabbed Theo in a hold, "You crazy kid!" he laughed.

"I'm what?" Siluca was having a hard time sinking it in.

Theo squirmed his way out of Lassic's grip, "Were going to be parents!" Theo broke in to a happy cheer.

"Excuse me?" Siluca still trying to digest and Theo carried her around, guests started to congratulate them and Siluca was helped to sit by Laura who kept on giggling at her.

"I'm going to be a mother…" it finally sunk in while Theo never left her side.

The evening was full of celebration until late, Theo knowing Siluca's state urged her to rest and he followed, Selge whose drunk together with Juzel who was dragged by Lassic teased Theo about it but the other shrugged them off hand followed his mage to rest.

* * *

Morning later Siluca took her usual morning walk with Theo since they are waiting for Helga to check on her whether the assumption is true, they found Priscilla and asked her about her crest since Siluca finally saw it and recognized it.

"My father informed me about the pope Loene announced himself as the holy grail" she told, "But you are the true holy grail are you?" she asked.

Siluca knew that she is a hindrance to the pope, "It is far more safer for you to be with us, the pope might eliminate you, my father had suspicion that the pope and some of his followers are part of the collaborators"

"I see, and thank you for helping me" said by Priscilla.

"You are now our comrade" said Theo.

"Then will you join the order?" she asked happily.

"Not gonna happen" said Siluca and Theo chuckled.

"I might have become the treaty's leader because of the guidance of her lord~" said Theo easing Priscilla, Siluca thought that he is way too nice for his own good.

Heading in Theo's own study since he respected Villar's own study chamber, Irvin gave out the news that Alexis defeated Eric and Villar is on his way to be transferred back to Castle Unicorn, Siluca spoke to Priscilla to help heal the unconscious Lord, by afternoon Villar arrived and transferred to his room, Siluca can see the sadness on Margaret's face and comforted her, Priscilla came in and healed Villar, minutes later he started to groan and woke up, Margaret tightly held him and cried, Villar apologized for making her sad and worry.

Margaret congratulated Siluca after hearing the news about her and Theo, Siluca blushed but told her that why not ask Villar if she really wished to have her on since both fits perfectly together.

* * *

With the news that the Imperial forces are suppressing the collaborators and the remaining forces that is trying to awaken the great chaos lord, Jurgen and Sylvester knew it was time, Alexis to be crowned emperor and bring order to the land.

Even though they knew that there were still collaborators around, still they knew they have little chance of ruining the ceremony and kill off the emperor and his chancellor, the imperial forces never wasted any chances and made sure to scatter security around the area, the ceremony will only be attended by the trusted lords of the Imperial forces, Theo and Siluca with their matching theme of clothing became the witness and pledging lord to the emperor, Alexis have him the court rank of an official Duke even though his crest was surrendered to the Emperor.

Now the Collaborators has no power since the chaos has been suppressed, with the blessing of the holy grail the chaos were vanished throughout the world, gates and portals closed after Alexis had received great power.

Theo and Siluca returned to Marza and built their own castle their as he needs to see all his territories given by his title, Siluca had been waddling with her swollen stomach which shocked her father knowing she is pregnant with the duke's child, they had a small wedding in Siluca's insistence attended by Theo's loyal lords and Siluca's family and friends, Alexis teased him for it since when he had met Siluca months ago he had disliked her but after being together for so long Theo can't live without her and even surprised them that Marrine is not the only one who is having their own child but also Siluca.

Theo's promises were delivered by him, busy as he is but he still has time to care for Siluca's demands and needs.

"I was wondering why I liked to bathe Theo like he was my pet now I realize it was just my hormones" Siluca sighed.

"Does he complain?" asked by Margaret who's having tea with her and the chancellor since they loved to visit each other.

"No actually" said Siluca, "He likes it when I push him to the spring"

"On the other hand, Alexis had been very careful of me, he's like ready to panic every time I ask of him" she groaned, "The nagging at times irritates me"

"Though the foot rubs Theo does is to die for" said Siluca while Marrine agreed since Alexis does the same.

"Foot rubs you say?" asked by Margaret with a playful grin, "Say what are the advantages of being pregnant" she added and the two pregnant women laughed at her.

"Husband's affections, after care, massages and let's not forget the panic reactions"

"And how long will it take for you to conceive?" she added and the two laughed at her.

"Depending on how your deed goes" this time Marrine winked and Siluca blushed knowing her husband has awfully plenty of stamina to spare.

They talked even more and laughed when Siluca told them Theo fainted after Helga had her check on Siluca and found out they will have twins, Aubestes had the same reaction and so as Aishela.

Siluca called for Theo to help her stand since she is bigger than Marrine, "Not regretting anything on that one" he cut Siluca off when she would complain how she regretted being regnant with Theo's children.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is to OOC but I tried my best on making it like canon. The anime is not yet finished but I'm hoping two couples will be married~

Also I made this fic letting Villar live because I have a weak heart and I ship him so much with Margaret


End file.
